My Girl
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Dari dulu, Akari selalu menyukai Hikaru, sahabat semasa kecilnya. Ia menyukai Hikaru yang selalu bersemangat, tapi, apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu saat ia mengetahui orang yang disukainya itu menyukai orang lain? / my first fict in this fandom / Oneshot / Review?


**Hikaru no Go dan seluruhnya adalah milik Yumi Hotta-sensei dan Takeshi Ohbata-sensei, jika Animanga ini milik Mari-chan, pasti sudah dari jaman dulu aku buat Hikaru dan Akari jadi pair canon. Bhahahaha #naksadarnak**

**Eniwei… ini fict perdana Mari-chan di Fandom Hikaru No Go Indonesia, moga gak ngecewain yah, dan juga, ini adalah Hikaru x Akari fict, jadi, kalau udah ngerasa gak suka ama pairingnya, silahkan klik tombol 'back' OKOK!**

**Mari-chan tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kalian sudah terlanjur membacanya loh XD.**

**Don't like don't read… enjoy…**

* * *

**My Girl © Mari-chan**

Bel pulang SMP Haze sudah mengalun beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi, itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi seorang gadis yang masih saja berdiam diri di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki papan nama 'Klub Igo SMP Haze' pasalnya, gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna unik ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang katanya sih, ada urusan '_penting'_ dengannya.

"Ke mana sih, Hikaru," gumam gadis _twin tail_ tersebut seraya menghembuskan nafas kesal, sudah hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu di ruangan ini, dan orang yang _'membuat'_ janji malah belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Kembali diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dan ia sukses memicing saat melihat tanggal yang tertera di jam tangannya, dan akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "Oh iya, kemarin 'kan, Hikaru bertanding melawan Touya-_kun_, kira-kira dia menang tidak yah?" tanya gadis itu yang lebih tepat disebut gumaman pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemarin, sahabat sedari kecilnya yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai—uhuk—orang yang disukainya itu tidak masuk sekolah karena ada jadwal pertandingan Igo. Sebagai seorang Pro, sudah wajar bila seorang pemain yang masih pelajar sepertinya bolos sekolah untuk mengikuti pertandingan. Dan, pertandingan kemarin merupakan pertandingan yang penting bagi Hikaru, karena dia bertanding melawan—kalau kata Hikaru, sih—rivalnya, yaitu Touya Akira.

Pasti pertandingan yang seru sekali dan membuatnya tegang, karena Hikaru sampai meminta dirinya—yang sudah jelas belum mahir sama sekali dalam Igo—bertanding melawannya, kata Hikaru—lagi—untuk mengurangi ketegangan.

Tapi—

_Blush!_

Wajah cantik gadis bernama lengkap Fujisaki Akari ini memerah bak kepiting rebus saat mengingat ucapan Hikaru saat ia memintanya bertanding melawannya—

.

.

_Flashback._

"Kau selalu berwajah tegang, yah, saat akan menghadapi pertandingan," ucap Akari seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dari pandangan pemuda berponi pirang di depannya.

"_Nande_?" tanya sang pemuda tak lupa wajah herannya.

Sang gadis kembali mengalihkan pandangan, enggan bertemu muka dengan pemuda tampan bermarga Shindou itu, "Err—kau selalu menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan, Hikaru," katanya pelan.

Pemuda di depannya menajamkan pandangannya, mungkin ia berpikir, kenapa sahabatnya ini bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu? apa benar wajahnya terlihat mengerikan saat ia tegang? Entahlah.

Hikaru kembali menegakkan kepalanya, kali ini ia menatap lurus ke depan, "Pertandingan dengan Touya adalah pertandingan yang penting," ucapnya pelan.

Suara kicauan burung yang menjadi _backsound_ mengiringi percakapan kedua remaja itu. Disertai gugurnya daun-daun _maple_ yang sudah menguning, Akari menatap intens sang sahabat yang kembali memunculkan raut wajah mengerikan—baginya.

Sesaat, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya setelah Hikaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang gadis yang berada tepat di belakangnya pun mematung tanpa tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sepertinya pertandingan yang akan dilakukan oleh Hikaru memang sangat berat.

Sang pemuda menghela nafas pendek dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sang gadis, tapi, baru selangkah ia beranjak, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, "Akari, kau punya waktu luang?"

"Eh? _Nani_?" respon singkat Akari, tentu saja ia agak heran, jarang sekali Hikaru menanyakan waktu kosongnya 'kan?

"Mau bermain denganku? Bermain denganmu mungkin saja akan mengurangi sedikit keteganganku."

Deg!

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan mengiringi keduanya seiring dengan rona merah yang dengan sengaja menjalari wajah sang gadis, ia merasa seakan sedang bermimpi mendengar ucapan Hikaru barusan. Akhirnya, dengan sekali helaan nafas, iapun berucap, "Aku akan senang jika itu bisa membantumu, Hikaru, aku—"

"_Yosh_, kalau begitu, ayo ke tempatku," kata Hikaru yang dengan seenak jidat memotong ucapan gadis cantik itu seraya berjalan lebih dulu bermaksud segera pulang ke rumah.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Hikaru kembali menghentikan langkahnya, karena gadis di belakangnya belum juga mengikutinya, iapun menoleh, menatap Akari yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, "Hm… _Doushite_?"

Guguran daun _maple_ kembali menjadi saksi terciptanya keheningan di antara keduanya, Hikaru pun akhirnya memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada gadis itu, "Akari—"

"Kau berubah, Hikaru."

Wuussshhh!

Poni pirang milik sang pemuda bergerak seirama datangnya angin saat mendengar ucapan sahabat bersurai merah keunguannya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, kau berubah," jawab sang gadis, terselip keraguan dari nada yang ia ucapkan, "Mungkin kau berubah karena menjadi seorang Pro, tapi, kau semakin dewasa," lanjutnya, ia berusaha menundukkan kepalanya lagi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya—

"Kau juga berubah, Akari," ucap Hikaru.

Wajah penuh keraguan milik Akari seketika lenyap begitu mendengar ucapa pemuda lima belas tahun itu, iapun tersenyum manis dan segera berlari menghampiri sang sahabat yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya, "_Ne_, aku berubah, benarkah? Apanya dari aku yang berubah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, entah kenapa, semangatnya kembali berkumpul hanya dengan mendengar suara Hikaru tadi. Aneh 'kan?

"Hmmm—kau lebih pendek," kata Hikaru dengan nada bercanda.

Ucapan Hikaru yang menggodanya benar-benar membuat Akari mengerucutkan bibir, "Hikaru, itu karena kau yang menjadi lebih tinggi," ujarnya yang hanya disambut kekehan pelan sahabatnya.

"_Mou_! Kau menggodaku yah, Hikaru."

_End of flashback_.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, Akari pun tersenyum lembut saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Hikaru saat itu, entah kenapa, saat Hikaru meminta bantuannya, ia merasa sangat senang, itu berarti, Hikaru menganggap dirinya ada 'kan? Ia tidak lagi mengabaikannya, itulah yang membuatnya betah menunggu sang pemuda, walau sudah bermenit-menit ia menunggunya dan yang membuat janji malah belum memunculkan keberadaannya.

"Hikaru _no baka_," gumaman pelan kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis Akari saat ia kembali memeriksa jam di tangannya yang ternyata sudah tiga puluh menit lebih ia menunggu sahabat bersurai hitam tapi berponi pirangnya itu, 'Kemana sih—"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, heh."

Dan Akari sukses tersentak saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing, iapun menoleh ke pintu kelas dan menemukannya, pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tengah berdiri menyender dengan wajah cuek dan dengan tangan kanan yang berada di saku celana dan tangan kiri yang—Akari yakin—ia gunakan untuk menggeser pintu.

Wajah Akari seketika kembali memerah saat melihat pemuda itu, sahabat masa kecilnya yang dulu hampir setiap hari bertengkar dengannya tersebut—sekarang, Akari harus mengakui kalau Shindou Hikaru memang jauh lebih keren.

_Blush!_

'Baka no_ Akari, apa yang kau pikirkan sih_.' Ia membatin heboh seraya menggelengkan kepala bersurai panjangnya yang hanya disambut senyuman tipis pemuda yang masih menyender di pintu kelas.

"Ayo, mau pulang tidak?" ucap Hikaru pelan, ia melenggang manis meninggalkan Akari yang hanya bisa berteriak, "_Mou_… memang siapa yang menyebabkan aku menunggu di sini, Hikaru _no bakaaaa_!"

"Dasar bodoh," gumaman pelan pemuda tampan itu mengiringi derap langkah kaki keduanya menuju gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa, perdebatan menjadi bumbu dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Itu pasti.

"_Ne_, Akari," kata Hikaru di sela langkahnya yang segera disambut tatapan antusias gadis di sampingnya, "Bisa temani aku sebentar, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu—" lanjutnya pelan.

"Ngh," alis tipis milik Akari sukses terangkat saat ia mendengar nada bicara pemuda di sampingnya bahkan dia berani bersumpah, ia melihat semburat merah tipis nampak di kedua pipi putih Hikaru, "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Ia pikir Hikaru hanya mengajaknya pulang bersama, tak tahunya, malah—

"_Urusai_, ikut saja, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu," ujar sang pemuda seraya mempercepat langkahnya, mungkin ia berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Di sisi lainnya, yang sangat Akari sadari, ada perasaan sedikit tidak nyaman saat ia melihat wajah memerah Hikaru tadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang gadis? Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Akari ingin menangis. Apa-apaan sih ini, padahal tadi ia benar-benar merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia karena Hikaru menganggapnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia merasa menjadi gadis paling menyedihkan karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal pemuda itu.

"Ayo, atau kau mau aku tinggal," teriak Hikaru dari kejauhan.

"Ah, _matte_, Hikaru!"

_Biarlah, asalkan ia bahagia, aku juga bahagia kok_. Batinnya seraya tersenyum miris.

Tapi, apa benar seperti itu?

.

.

Akari mematung dengan mulut menganga saat ia dan Hikaru sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah toko dengan barang-barang yang sekali lihat pun sudah jelas, itu tempat favorit para gadis.

Toko aksesoris.

"Hi-Hikaru?" gumam Akari pelan.

Sret!

Dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi sahabat sedari kecilnya itu untuk protes lebih lanjut, Hikaru pun menarik tangan kanannya untuk segera memasuki toko cantik tersebut.

"Hikaru?" gumam Akari sangat pelan, ia menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh pemuda tampan yang sangat jago bermain igo itu.

"_Ne_, Akari, menurutmu, benda yang disukai para gadis itu benda yang seperti apa?" tanya Hikaru masih dengan posisi menarik-narik tangan sahabatnya untuk berkeliling toko dan tanpa sedikitpun menatap gadis di belakangnya.

"…"

Jantung gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu berdetak cepat saat ia mendengar ucapan sang pemuda, dan juga, Akari seakan kehilangan kata-katanya, Hikaru benar-benar memikirkan seorang gadis? Sekali lagi, gadis bermarga Fujisaki ini menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya teman masa kecil Hikaru, ingat itu, seberapa besar rasa sukanya pada pemuda itu, belum tentu Hikaru mempunyai perasaan yang sama 'kan?

Bukankah kemarin-kemarin ia sudah mengatakannya, Hikaru berubah—menjadi lebih dewasa. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin ia juga menemukan seseorang yang spesial 'kan? Di tempatnya bermain Igo mungkin.

Gadis yang disukai Hikaru, pasti seseorang yang sangat hebat dalam bermain igo. Ah, bodoh—

"—Ri, Akari? Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Bola mata besar Akari sukses terbelalak saat wajah Hikaru tepat berada di depannya dan memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatir yang terlihat jelas, dan apa yang ia katakan tadi? Ia menangis? "—Ah, _gomen_, hehe," ucapnya seraya menghapus kasar air mata yang seenaknya mengalir tanpa persetujuannya, _air mata bodoh_.

"Ada apa, Akari?" tanya Hikaru lagi.

"_Iie, daijobu_, ah, ayo, katanya mau mencari hadiah untuk seseorang, aku akan mencarikan yang cocok, hmm~" jawab Akari dengan nada yang ia buat seceria mungkin, ia berlari menjauhi Hikaru yang hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"Akari."

.

.

Kedua remaja berbeda gender itu berjalan bersisian. Namun, keadaan mereka berbeda dengan biasanya. Jika biasanya mereka selalu sibuk berargumen tak penting, kali ini mereka hanya diam dan sepertinya sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang dilatari suasana sore yang indah, itulah pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata siapa saja yang menikmatinya, tapi sepertinya, hanya satu orang yang menikmatinya di sini, karena satu orang lagi—

"Akari—" sang pemuda yang berjalan dengan menenteng sebuah tas belanjaan pun akhirnya tak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Ia merasa seperti berjalan dengan orang asing, padahal yang saat ini berada di sampingnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"…"

Dan tak ada respon apapun dari gadis di sampingnya. Hikaru pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, sejak ia menangkap basah sahabatnya itu yang sedang menangis, Akari menjadi lain, setiap kali ia berceloteh dan bertingkah aneh—seperti saat ia ingin menghadiahkan boneka tikus pada seorang gadis—hanya disambut senyuman penuh paksa dari gadis itu.

Dan itu sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Akari, ada apa sih?" tanyanya lagi, dalam hati ia berharap, kali ini ia tidak akan diabaikan. Dan sepertinya berhasil, ia melihat gadis itu menoleh. Raut wajah penuh kelegaan terpancar jelas pada pemain Igo Profesional itu, "Aka—"

"_Gomen_—" suara Akari mulai terdengar mengalun, denga nada pelan serta bergetar dan itu tentu saja membuat Hikaru semakin khawatir, dan memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Akari, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku harus segera pulang, _jaa ne_, Hikaru."

Semilir angin sore yang dingin perlahan mulai menerpa tubuh sang pemuda seiring dengan semakin menjauhnya jarak antara dirinya dengan sang gadis. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada benda yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Perasaannya yang sedari tadi sudah tidak menentu saat melihat gadis itu menangis di toko aksesoris menjadi semakin parah saat melihat gadis itu berlari menjauhinya. Selama ia bersama dengan Akari, dialah yang selalu berlari meninggalkan gadis itu, entah itu untuk bermain igo atau untuk menghindari pertanyaan tak penting yang diutarakannya.

Dan barulah ia menyadari, ditinggalkan memang tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya sepi—dan dingin. "Jadi seperti ini yah, yang selalu Akari rasakan saat aku mengabaikannya—" ucapnya pelan seraya tersenyum miris, "—_Gomen_, Akari."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Akari terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, semalaman ia menangis, menangisi kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar mengutuk hatinya yang malah seenaknya menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya, harusnya ia bersyukur menjadi orang terdekat Hikaru dan tidak boleh bersikap egois dengan memaksakan perasaannya.

Dan sekarang apa? Ia sendiri yang menyesal begitu tahu, Hikaru menyukai gadis lain, "_Baka, baka_, Hikaru _no baka_," isakan pelan kembali menghiasi nuansa kamar gadis bermahkota ungu kemerahan itu, ia memeluk gulingnya erat dan menangis tertahan di sana.

Ia kembali menangis, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup bertemu Hikaru, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang pemuda itu, "_Gomen_, Hikaru," gumam gadis cantik itu lagi.

Berterima kasihlah karena ini hari minggu, ia akan mengurung diri di kamar saja seharian ini dan mempersiapkan diri bertemu Hikaru lagi senin depan.

Ia yakin, ia sudah siap bertemu sahabatnya itu hari senin. Ia yakin.

"Akari-_chan_, sudah pagi, waktunya sarapan."

Kepala bersurai panjang milik sang pemilik kamar menyembul dari balik guling saat mendengar suara ibu tercinta yang memintanya untuk sarapan, ah, ia sedang tidak minat makan. Akhirnya, ia pun mengabaikan panggilan sang ibu dan kembali berguling ria di kamarnya.

"_Gomen, Kaasan_," gumamnya pelan.

Patah hati memang menyebalkan. ia menjadi malas melakukan apapun, bahkan ia malas bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada temannya yang beberapa hari yang lalu putus dari pacarnya, teman sekelasnya itu terlihat kacau.

Mungkin ia tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis malang itu. _ah, setidaknya, aku tidak mengalami patah hati secara langsung_. Batinnya menghibur diri sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, yang ia rasakan saat ini, rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari yang temannya itu alami, atau malah bagi temannya, ini tidak ada apa-apanya? Ah, entahlah.

.

.

"Dia tidak sarapan?!"

"Iya, _Obaasan_ minta tolong padamu untuk membujuknya, bisa?"

"_Hai_."

Sayup-sayup, Akari mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di luar kamarnya, suara ibunya dan suara seorang pemuda. Ia pasti bermimpi. Oh iya, ia ingat, tadi ia tertidur lagi saat memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Suara pemuda itu, seperti suara Hikaru. Ok, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia masih bermimpi. Mana mungkin hari minggu pagi begini ia ada di rumah keluarga Fujisaki. _Bodoh sekali. Lanjut tidur saja_.

Tok tok tok!

"…" sang pemilik kamar sedikit berjengit saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Pasti ibunya. Dengan malas, Akari-pun beringsut menuruni tempat tidurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati cermin yang terletak di meja belajarnya, iapun bergegas menghampiri cermin itu guna melihatnya secara dekat, dan ia sukses membatu saat menyaksikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hanya ada satu kata yang cocok untuknya saat ini. Kacau. Sangat kacau. Oke, itu dua kata.

Tok tok tok!

Lagi, ketukan pintu itu semakin keras terdengar dan lagi-lagi itu menyentakkan Akari, ibunya itu terlalu khawatir. Iapun segera beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya guna membukakan pintu untuk ibunya.

Kriet!

"…"

"…"

Bola mata unik milik Akari sukses membulat saat ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Seorang pemuda dengan kaos putih dan kemeja oranye—yang kancingnya terbuka membungkus tubuhnya dan mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru sebagai bawahan. Rambut hitam dan poni pirangnya membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Tak salah lagi—

"Hikaru!

"Akari?"

"Kyaaa!"

Brak!

Dan secepat kilat, Akari segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, jantungnya hampir copot saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Melihat wajahnya yang sangat kacau seperti ini. Ah, payah.

Tok tok tok!

"Akari, apa yang terjadi padamu, Akari!"

Ia mendengar suara pemuda itu di luar, tidak, ini tidak benar, ia 'kan sudah bertekad tidak akan menemuinya, tapi, kenapa malah pemuda itu yang ada di sini.

"Akari!"

"…"

Lagi-lagi Akari hanya bisa tersenyum miris, sebagai seorang sahabat, Hikaru pasti mengkhawatirkannya yang kemarin bersikap aneh, iya, Hikaru ke sini karena dia khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya, dan entah kenapa, itu malah membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu. Dan saat ia teringat bahwa pemuda itu menyukai orang lain, ia benar-benar tidak terima. Kenapa ia menjadi gadis yang sangat egois seperti ini sih, "_Gomen, gomennasai_, Hikaru," bisiknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah lagi.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Akari duduk menyender di pintu kamarnya seperti itu, ia sudah berhenti menangis, dan ia juga sudah tidak mendengar suara Hikaru di luar kamarnya. Mungkin saja ia sudah pulang karena diabaikan olehnya.

Tapi—

Penampilan Hikaru tadi. Ia sangat rapih, apa ia akan berkencan? Oh iya, mungkin saja, kemarin kalau tidak salah ia mendengar ucapan pemuda itu yang menyatakan akan memberikan hadiah pada gadis yang disukainya hari minggu. Dan ini hari minggu.

Ia pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu. kira-kira mereka pergi ke mana yah? Dan juga, Siapa yah, gadis yang disukai oleh Hikaru? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Jujur, ia penasaran, tapi ia juga takut, ia takut mengetahui siapa gadis yang disukai pemuda itu. siapa gadis beruntung itu. Ah, _Kami-sama_, hilangkan sifatku yang buruk ini, aku mohon.

Gadis kelas tiga SMP itupun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, ia sudah sedikit bisa menerima keadaan dirinya yang hanya bisa menjadi teman masa kecil Hikaru. Walau hati kecilnya masih belum bisa menjalaninya, tapi, ia tidak bisa bersikap egois terus 'kan? Hikaru juga punya kehidupannya sendiri dan aku tidak berhak mengatur perasaannya.

Dengan membulatkan tekad, Akaripun mengangguk pelan, ia menggeser pandangannya menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, jam sepuluh pagi. Sudah lumayan siang, pantas saja ia merasa lapar.

Iapun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap wajahnya yang kacau dengan kedua tangannya untuk setidaknya menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata yang masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Kriet!

Ia membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, tujuannya adalah dapur, ia sudah bilang 'kan, ia lapar, ia tidak peduli tentang patah hati lagi, dirinya sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, _lagipula, siapa yang peduli pada Hikaru_.

"_Okaasan_, aku—" dan ucapan Akari yang baru saja memasuki dapur sukses terhenti saat menemukan sesorang yang sedang duduk manis di kursi yang terdapat di sana.

"Yo, akhirnya turun juga, aku menunggumu dari tadi, _email_-ku tidak dibalas dan tadi kau seenaknya saja menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahku, dasar tidak sopan. Kau membuatku khawatir sejak kemarin, _baka_!"

Dan dunia Akari menjadi gelap seketika.

.

.

Hikaru hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat memperhatikan sosok gadis yang saat ini masih tertidur di kamarnya. Gadis itu pingsan saat melihatnya tadi.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam pemuda tampan itu lagi. Ia melirik singkat kotak berbungkus kado yang berada di meja belajar sang gadis, "—Padahal aku berniat menyerahkan ini dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau malah pingsan begini," lanjutnya tak lupa senyumnya yang menawan.

Tangan kanan yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengatur biji igo di papan itu terulur, mengelus pucuk kepala bersurai indah sahabatnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berganti status. Seringai mengembang di bibir tipisnya saat ia membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau gadis ini membuka mata nanti.

"Bangun, hei, Akari," ujarnya lembut dengan gerakan tangan yang masih teratur bermain dengan rambut sang gadis yang lembut.

"Ngh…" Akari dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang indah, ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

Ia mengalami mimpi aneh. Hikaru berada di dalam kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan mengajak dirinya jalan-jalan. Hah, andai saja itu bukan mimpi, pasti dia akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung di—

"Kau sudah bangun, _yokatta._"

—Dunia. Eh? Suara siapa tadi?

Dengan cepat, Akari pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan kembali, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, bola matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya sedang tersenyum penuh kelegaan ke arahnya, "Hi-Hikaru?" gumamnya.

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang tadi ia dengar di mimpinya itu, bukan mimpikah?

"Tentu saja bukan, aku mengatakannya tadi, sekarang ayo bangun."

Glek!

_Kenapa Hikaru mengetahui isi hatiku? _Oh, barulah ia sadar, kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan tadi bukan hanya ada dalam pikirannya, "Hikaru, kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dan kekehan pelan mulai terdengar yang langsung membuat sang empunya kamar kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada tamunya, "Hi—"

Sang pemuda bangkit dari duduknya dan kali ini ia ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur Akari. Jantung gadis itu sudah berdetak tak karuan saat sahabatnya itu mulai mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

Pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis di depannya, ia kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah Akari yang memerah, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, karena jujur saja jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat saat ini. Tapi, ia tetap maju dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu yang sukses melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tunggu sepuluh menit, kalau tidak cepat turun, aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang pemuda pun dengan cuek melenggang manis meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih mematung di tempat tidurnya. Apa ia bermimpi? Hikaru?

"Sembilan menit lagi!"

Suara Hikaru kembali terdengar dari bawah, dan itu membawa Akari tersadar dari lamunannya, ia tidak bermimpi. _Ini nyata. Nyata. Hikaru_.

"Aku tinggal loh!"

"_Ba-baka_, kau bilang sepuluh meniiiittt! Tunggu akuuu!"

Dan kekehan pelan kembali menguar dari pemuda lima belas tahun itu, sungguh, _'gadisnya'_ itu adalah gadis terbodoh di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa salah paham tentang perasaannya. Seharusnya dia 'kan yang paling mengerti kalau ia—Shindou Hikaru, tidak punya bakat sama sekali tentang gadis.

Dan harusnya dia juga sadar, bukankah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan dirinya adalah dia sendiri.

"Haaahh… sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang," gumamnya lagi, ia menyamankan diri dengan duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang santai keluarga Fujisaki seraya menunggu sang putri yang sepertinya akan sedikit lebih lama turun dari kamarnya.

The End

* * *

**Wahahaha… akhirnya berhasil membuat satu Oneshoot di fandom iniii… yahoooo #woi**

**Ehm, gomen kalau ceritanya agak aneh yah, hoho, dan soal apa yang Hikaru bisikkan ke telinga Akari, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka, wkwkwk #melepaskantanggungjawabsebagaiAuthor #plak**

**Ok, Mari-chan tidak akan bicara panjang lebar, arigatou yang udah mampir…**

**Sign,**

**Mari-chan.**


End file.
